


you're a firework

by CuddlyCookie1360



Series: rayllum prompts [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, Oops, Wordcount: 100-1.000, hey so uh, how many different ways can i describe fireworks, i need more of callum tucking rayla's hair behind her ear, wow i actually managed to write something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyCookie1360/pseuds/CuddlyCookie1360
Summary: She's not entirely sure what he means; yes, there is indeed a festival in the nearby capital, but she's not sure how it connects to the explosions.  They seems random, out of place, and she doesn't quite understand them. But the floating balls of light in the sky are mesmerizing to look at all the same.





	you're a firework

**Author's Note:**

> *happy independence day fellow americans let's go shoot some things and scream about freedom,,, i don't know
> 
> *i think i forgot how to write in present tense????????????
> 
> *also my writing style changed like 3 paragraphs in uhhh ok me
> 
> *im still on vacation so this is very short
> 
> *and i skipped day 3 cuz i was tired and decided to like,,, try to actually enjoy my vacation without worrying about writing something. maybe i'll go back to it when I have time
> 
> *prompt - fireworks 
> 
> *title from firework - katy perry

They're in a human town by the Border when they hear them go off.

Elves don't have fireworks. Elves don't even have celebrations, at least, not where she's from. The most they've ever had is a quiet wishing of happy birthday and maybe a treat, if that. They don't do big, loud, extravagant parties. That's more of a human concept.

So Rayla isn't sure what the lights flashing in the sky and deafening booms in the distance are when they go off. She certainly isn't expecting them, though she has heard mentions of something called 'fireworks' throughout town chatter she's picked up on. There has been repeated mentions of a festival in Katolis; both her and Callum feel terrible for missing it but there isn't much they can do.

Beside her, Callum seems a bit spooked but otherwise fine. He hasn't been expecting them either, but once he sees the bright colors and shapes, he relaxes with a smile. He gazes up at the sky wistfully and whispers, just loud enough for her ears to hear, "Fireworks."

"Fireworks?" she repeats with a tilt of her head.

He nods. "There's a festival in Katolis."

She's not entirely sure what he means; yes, there is indeed a festival in the nearby capital, but she's not sure how it connects to the explosions.They seems random, out of place, and she doesn't quite understand them. But the floating balls of light in the sky are mesmerizing to look at all the same.

They're quiet for a moment, watching the pinks and purples and yellows explode in the sky. They're nice, she thinks, without a better word to describe them. The moment is peaceful and she can enjoy it with Callum without saying a word. They can be like that now, with no missions or advisors to worry about, no war looming over their heads, nowhere to travel and no adventure to be had. Even if it's just for a moment, she'll take the quiet seconds with him by her side.

Then Callum turns to her and says, "Pretty, aren't they?"

She peers at him, then back at the sky and the orange shapes blooming and replies, "Yeah, they are."

Callum keeps his gaze on her and she turns back to him, contentment in her eyes. He reaches forward, delicately, like he's always been with her, and he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and murmurs, "For all the fireworks in the sky, I think _you're_ the prettiest thing here."

And her heart swells, a red firework goes off, she can see it in the corner of her vision, and if she has no reply it goes unnoticed. She wouldn't be able to reply anyways. Not when he places his lips on hers.

There are no fireworks in her mind, no celebration in her her head. That's happening around her. There's no butterflies or heat or anything special.

But she thinks, if there is a firework, it's Callum. Bright and happy as he smiles into their kiss, and she holds him close to her heart and lets him kiss her more. It's special, she thinks. He's special.

And if he's the firework that goes off in her heart, she decides she's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> *callum tucking rayla's hair behind her ear is my favorite trope
> 
> *also im still tired but at least i can write right
> 
> *wow me writing something less than 1000 words?????? who am i


End file.
